A New Drug
by Glitchie
Summary: The war is over, it’s almost graduation, and Harry and Severus are out for the same thing… they just don’t know it yet. This story contains lyrics to Hewy Lewis & the News song, A New Drug no copyright infringement intended, it just fit the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Drug: **The war is over, it's almost graduation, and Harry and Severus are out for the same thing… they just don't know it yet.

**Title: **A New Drug  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Pairing: **HP/SS

**A New Drug**

**Part 1: **

_I want a new drug_

_One that won't make me sick_

_One that won't make me crash my car_

_Or make me feel three feet thick_

Severus knew he should have been happy. It was finally over. No more looking over his shoulder, no more double life, no more spying, and most of all, no more bowing and groveling to that self-righteous, snake-faced bastard who thought he was Grindlewald's gift to the Wizarding world. Finally, his life was his own. He wasn't quite sure what to do with it yet, but it was his. So, why wasn't he?

No one knew the difference, so what others said didn't really matter. No one even bothered to ask him any way. Oh, they steered clear of him. Leading the life of the mean, nasty Potions Master for so long was a hard habit to break. He smiled to himself and gave a snort of laughter as he thought back to the speech Harry Potter had given at the ceremony the Ministry had held to honor those who had given their lives in the war against Voldemort, and medals to those who had taken an active role in it and survived.

Potter, it seemed, had been outraged on his behalf when he heard that the Ministry hadn't planned to recognize his effort in the war against Voldemort as a spy. The boy had nearly started a new war right then and there; Harry Potter verses the Ministry of Magic. They had finally given in of course, and he was awarded an Order of Merlin third class. Severus was surprised to note that Potter had also mentioned everything he had learned that Severus had done to help their cause during the war, and that he had his full confidence and held him in the highest esteem.

So, here he was. He had his life back; he could walk freely throughout the Wizarding world for even though not all the Death Eaters had been captured, those who were the most dangerous were either dead or in Azkaban now. His time was his own, and he could do as he pleased. He could brew potions all day if he wanted. So, why wasn't he happy?


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Drug: **The war is over, it's almost graduation, and Harry and Severus are out for the same thing… they just don't know it yet.

**Title: **A New Drug  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Pairing: **HP/SS

**A New Drug**

**Part 2**

_I want a new drug_

_One that won't hurt my head_

_One that won't make my mouth too dry_

_Or my eyes too red_

Harry had been feeling anxious and morose the last few weeks, and he was getting down right sick of it. To be honest, Ron and Hermione were too. They had been the best friends he'd ever had, and had helped guard his back in the Last Battle where many had lost their lives against the Death Eaters, giants, werewolves, vampires and other dark creatures that had rallied to Voldemort's cause, while he took on the deluded mad man himself.

Really, he should be feeling relieved that it was all over, he had his life back now. So, why was it he wasn't? He wasn't happy, and he wasn't relaxed like he should be. Hermione and Ron were worried about him, as always, and _as usual_, they kept pestering him about it, wanting to know what was bothering him. This was something he felt that he couldn't share however. Ron would never let him live it down – it didn't matter _what_ he'd done to help them in the war.

"What's wrong, Harry," Hermione would ask.

"Yeah, mate," Ron would add. "You can tell us."

"Nothing," Harry would always reply. "I'm fine. I just can't believe it's finally over, that's all."

It had gone on that way for a while now, and Harry was sure that he had seen Hermione watching him with that calculating gaze of hers. He sighed, knowing that eventually she would figure it out or weasel it out of him.

"You aren't having bad dreams are you?" Hermione would ask. "Your eyes look all red."

"No," he would answer, at least half way honestly. It was true they weren't _bad_ dreams… what wasn't true was that he was sleeping easily. No, instead of his nights being filled with torture and death, they were filled with love and passion – and they involved a dark haired, onyx eyed sex god with a sinfully erotic voice. No, there was no way that either of them would want to know of his dreams now. Dreams involving the most hated teacher in Hogwarts, their greasy git Potions Master. And these weren't just any dreams… these were wet dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Drug: **The war is over, it's almost graduation, and Harry and Severus are out for the same thing… they just don't know it yet.

**Title: **A New Drug  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Pairing:** HP/SS

**A New Drug**

**Part 3**

_One that won't make me nervous_

_Wondering what to do_

_One that makes me feel like I feel when I'm with you_

_When I'm alone with you_

'All right', Harry thought to himself the next morning with an air of finality as he looked in the mirror. 'I'm going to do it.' Heading out of the showers, he went to his trunk and began picking out his clothes. It was Saturday, so he didn't have the time constraints of class to worry about, and he didn't have to wear his school robes.

He smiled as he got an idea, and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. Since the war had ended, he didn't have to return to the Dursleys, and last week, three weeks after the Final Battle, he had gone shopping with Hermione, finally able to get some new clothes – ones that actually fit him, and fit him _good_. With a grin, he pulled out a pair of tight black jeans, an equally tight white t-shirt, a pair of black boots and a black leather jacket.

He also picked out a silver necklace adorned with a snake – something he managed to hide from Hermione by casting a glamour charm over it that worked on all those except those he wished to see the truth, which consisted of almost the entire school. To anyone who wasn't meant to see it, it appeared as a lion, the house icon for Gryffindor. Picking up his toiletries once more, he headed back to the bathrooms to dress for the day.

Once he was ready, he strode down the halls toward breakfast, fully prepared for what he was about to do. He hummed to himself as he went, but as the doors of the Great Hall grew closer, something went wrong. His confidence faltered, and his courage left him. "What am I doing?" Harry muttered as he reached the doors.

'I can't do this', he thought, his anxiety rising once more. 'What if he hates me, I can't take that. Never once has he shown an inkling of anything other than loathing for me. No, no,' he thought, shaking his head. 'I can't do this.' He turned away from the doors then, and headed for the kitchens.

No, he couldn't even force himself to be in the same room as the dark sex god, not now… maybe not ever. He lowered his head and with a sigh, he headed down the corridor, feeling less like a Gryffindor than he had ever felt since before he knew what a Gryffindor was. He began to wonder once again if the Sorting Hat had been right – maybe he shouldn't have argued with it all those years ago, and let it put him in Slytherin; but then, what of Severus? The man had been more Gryffindor than he felt right now, risking his life everyday.


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Drug: **The war is over, it's almost graduation, and Harry and Severus are out for the same thing… they just don't know it yet.

**Title: **A New Drug  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Pairing: **HP/SS

**A New Drug**

**Part 4**

_I want a new drug_

_One that won't spill_

_One that don't cost too much_

_Or come in a pill_

Severus couldn't help it, and he hated himself for it. Working in close quarters with Potter in preparation for the Final Battle had been unnerving. He found that often times, while they were resting, the boy would try to strike up conversation and he would get another small glimpse into the psyche of The-Boy-Who-Lived, and damn it all, he liked what he saw. In a way, it made him sad. No one had ever cared to talk to him; even the staff avoided him like the plague. Albus was the only one who ever seemed to care, and now, he too was gone.

Graduation was only four short months away now, and the boy would be gone. 'I ought to be relieved,' he told himself. 'The boy has been nothing but a thorn in my side since his first year.' Yet, he wasn't. In fact, this realization saddened him even more. It annoyed him to no end, and he ridiculed himself at every turn when his thoughts wandered to the boy, wondering what he was doing when he wasn't in sight, wondering what he talked about with his friends, and most of all, wondering _why_ he seemed so sad. Yes, he watched the boy whenever he could, during classes he noted that the boy seemed anxious, and during meals, he hardly smiled at all, and said little, if anything unless he was spoken to.

It wasn't until the boy started entering his dreams, however, that he really began to belittle himself. 'He's too young for you, damn it!' Severus would curse himself. 'Besides, there's no use in hoping, you're just a greasy old man. What would he ever see in you?' However, it was with these dreams that Severus finally began to realize what was wrong – and, he denied it viciously. He was in love with Harry Potter.

Without thinking about it, and denying it when he realized what he was doing, he found himself moving closer to the boy, going out of his way to be near him. He would stop by his cauldron more, passing it off as making sure the boy didn't blow up his lab, and allow their hands to brush. What unnerved him most was not the fact that he did this however, but Harry's reaction. He thought the boy respected him, thought he had his full confidence. Why then did he always seem to recoil, his anxiety to increase, to appear… scared?

Severus spent a substantial amount of time pondering Harry's recent behavior. In fact, he had often tried to hold the boy back to talk as they once did, but to his consternation, Harry would practically _run_ out of the classroom. Severus just _didn't_ understand it. Had it all been an act?


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Drug: **The war is over, it's almost graduation, and Harry and Severus are out for the same thing… they just don't know it yet.

**Title: **A New Drug  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Pairing: **HP/SS

**A New Drug**

**Part 5:**

_I want a new drug_

_One that won't go away_

_One that won't keep me up all night_

_One that won't make me sleep all day_

Harry was exhausted. His mind was so active with thoughts of Severus while he slept that it felt like he hadn't slept at all when he woke up in the morning. He found his mind wandering through out the day, and literally _heard_ the man's sensual voice – giving him a hard on every time – even when he wasn't even around. It was beginning to drive him insane.

What was worse, over the past few months, Severus had tried to pull him aside after class. 'He probably just wants to chew me out for something,' Harry thought. He noticed Severus' close proximity, could _feel_ him moving about the classroom, and tell where he was even without looking.

Many times, he'd jumped, feeling Severus' hand brush lightly against his own, often feeling like a caress. It wasn't that he'd been startled by it, no, the man could not sneak up on him any more. It was as though he was the radar, and Severus was a sonar sound wave. It just wasn't possible. No, he jumped because it always sent a spark, a shiver of electricity down his spine and straight to his groin.

He was sure that he often looked startled maybe even a little scared, and who wouldn't? He was beginning to feel like a hunted animal… not that Severus would ever hunt him, but he did all the same. He often counted the minutes to the end of class, squirming in his seat. It never failed; he always had to run to the bathroom for a bit of privacy after an hour in the lab.

He was glad when he had the class early in the morning though, because he found it hard to stay awake after lunch for the rest of his classes, and often fell asleep, waking only to Hermione's prodding.

"You really ought to go see Madame Pomfrey," she would say as they walked out of the room. "You're obviously not sleeping, Harry. Maybe she could give you some thing to help."

"No," Harry would reply. "It's all right. I'm getting all my homework done, and my grades haven't slipped. It's just exams. I feel drained, but I'll be glad when they're over." This answer seemed to appease Hermione's worry; exams were hard on everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A New Drug: **The war is over, it's almost graduation, and Harry and Severus are out for the same thing… they just don't know it yet.

**Title: **A New Drug  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Pairing:** HP/SS

**A New Drug**

**Part 6:**

_One that won't make me nervous_

_Wondering what to do_

_One that makes me feel like I feel when I'm with you_

_When I'm alone with you_

_I'm alone with you, baby_

This was ridiculous. It had to stop. Not only were his thoughts inappropriate, but now they were interfering with his work. He wasn't getting the sleep he needed and was irritable by the afternoon – not that anyone would notice the difference. He was also finding that he was concerned about Harry. The boy looked about as bad as he did, and he wondered why.

'Probably exams,' Severus would tell himself. It wasn't uncommon for the students to stay up late studying for their N.E.W.T.S after they finished their homework. Still, one thing bothered him. In all the time that they had worked together preparing for the Final Battle, Harry had never looked at him in fear. He had talked to him, initiating the conversation when Severus had not. Now, there was barely a hello, and not terrorized, but definitely a frightened look in his eyes whenever Severus came close or touched him, even in passing.

'I'm not his head of house,' he would scold himself. 'It's not my concern.' Nevertheless, it was, and he knew it. He had to find out what was wrong. 'And yes,' he told himself firmly. 'There is definitely something wrong.'

He stood up from his desk as the time for class to end drew near. He had spent the time penning a note to the boy as he kept an eye on the class; one could never be too careful when it came to house rivalries and your class consisted of Slytherins and Gryffindors. He really hoped that the boy would see it as a sign of peace that he wasn't willing to announce that he wished to detain him.

He _did_ wish to detain him, but he wouldn't today, no, the boy had another class to get to, and Severus had no desire to write a note to one of the other professors explaining why he had kept Harry after class – the boy had done nothing wrong after all. No, instead, he had requested that Harry come to his office the next evening after dinner. He knew that he probably should have set it for that evening instead, but that wouldn't give him time to study the boy's behavior any further.

The note in his hand, he walked over to where Harry was sitting, seeing the boy stiffen when he stood over him. Slipping him the note, he whispered, "Open it later." It was only after he returned to his desk that he began to doubt his choice.


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Drug: **The war is over, it's almost graduation, and Harry and Severus are out for the same thing… they just don't know it yet.

**Title: **A New Drug  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Pairing: **HP/SS

**A New Drug**

**Part 7:**

_I want a new drug_

_One that does what it should_

_One that won't make me feel too bad_

_One that won't make me feel too good_

Severus watched Harry at dinner that night; no doubt, his friends were wondering what he'd told the boy, and what the letter had said. Harry apparently hadn't told them. He looked angry. He was probably annoyed with their incessant prodding.

"Look, it's none of your business, _all right_?" Severus heard him yell, a din falling over the room and every head turning to watch the argument of the Golden Trio.

"But Harry?" Hermione pleaded.

"No," Harry said firmly. "It's not important. Just – just leave me _alone_." With that, he watched as Harry stood up and strode out of the Great Hall. He was a little stung by hearing the boy say it wasn't important. From their conversation, they had obviously been talking about the note he had passed to the boy. He knew however, that Harry might just be telling them a lie to get them to drop it.

The next day, Severus was surprised to find Harry's unmistakable snowy owl arrive at breakfast with a letter for him. He looked up to see that everyone else had noticed also. With a snort of disgust, he removed the message and gave the bird a piece of bacon before she flew off. Opening the message, he read:

_I do apologise professor, but I cannot meet with you tonight as you requested, I have a lot of work to do. No doubt, you probably wish to know why I have been so tired lately and reprimand me for falling asleep in my classes. I assure you that this has already been done. I hear about it from Hermione every day, and she is just as bad as a teacher. She has been hounding me to go see Madame Pomfrey, but as you know, I loathe the hospital wing. I assure you that I am fine. I am keeping up with my work and as you know, exams are nearly here._

_Harry Potter_

Severus cursed silently. Well, there was nothing he could do, not at this juncture. He had done what he could to intervene now it was out of his hands. Let the others professors deal with it. The boy was in Minerva's house after all, not his. Why should he deal with something that wasn't even his problem? Still, there was a part of him that couldn't help but feel bad about not being able to help, and he'd be damned if he didn't find out why the boy was suddenly avoiding him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A New Drug: **The war is over, it's almost graduation, and Harry and Severus are out for the same thing… they just don't know it yet.

**Title: **A New Drug  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Pairing:** HP/SS

**A New Drug**

**Part 8:**

_I want a new drug_

_One with no doubt_

_One that won't make me talk too much_

_Or make my face break out_

Harry sighed in frustration. He knew now what Severus was trying to do, that he was probably wondering why Harry was now avoiding him, not that he really understood why a man that hated him would care if he talked to him or not. Harry had thought that it was a good idea. Now he wasn't so sure. Where had his damned Gryffindor courage gone? He didn't feel like a Slytherin either, no, he felt like a scared first year, and a Hufflepuff at that. If he was going to do something, he'd better do it soon. Exams were over now, and graduation was in a week. Then, he'd lose any chance he had to get close to the man who haunted his dreams.

Yes, the dreams were still there, and still as wet and wonderful as ever. He'd be damned if he'd go to Madame Pomfrey for a Dreamless Sleep potion, even if he was exhausted. No, if that was the closest he ever got to the dark, Slytherin sex god, then so be it. '_Oh_,' Harry thought in anguished despair. 'But to feel his touch… not just in passing.'

He had tried to approach the man several times over the past four months, but just as he would get close, he'd feel like a bumbling fool. He wondered if the man would think any more of him than some love sick, hormonal teenager with a case of puppy love, or worse, that he was simply trying to play a trick on him.

Sometimes, he would get close enough to draw the man's inquiring gaze. The way that sculpted ebony brow would arch in question, waiting for him to speak was just so cute that Harry's insides would twist in knots, leaving him tongue-tied. Feeling the heat rise to his face, knowing the acerbic response about his ability to articulate was waiting on the tip of Severus' tongue, Harry would turn and flee.

He felt like such a coward. He was no Gryffindor he _was_ a Hufflepuff. It made him sick to think of it. Severus didn't even _like_ him. He'd probably just laugh in his face… or hex him into oblivion, whichever came first. Harry didn't know which he'd prefer. 'Probably the hexing,' he mused. 'Maybe if I'm lucky, he'll AK me, and put me out of my misery.' As Harry left, he could feel Severus' onyx gaze burning into his back until he passed through the doors and out onto the grounds.


	9. Chapter 9

**A New Drug: **The war is over, it's almost graduation, and Harry and Severus are out for the same thing… they just don't know it yet.

**Title: **A New Drug  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Pairing: **HP/SS

**A New Drug**

**Part 9:**

_One that won't make me nervous_

_Wondering what to do_

_One that makes me feel like I feel when I'm with you_

_When I'm alone with you_

Severus just couldn't _understand_ it. He had not seen the boy at all since he passed through the double doors leading out onto the grounds a few days ago. He had stayed in the shadows of the Entrance Hall watching for him to return, but he never did, and soon the doors were locked for the night. Still, Severus stayed and watched, and as the days passed, still, there was no Harry. 'Is he really gone?' Severus wondered. 'No, that couldn't be right,' he thought, second-guessing himself. 'Granger and Weasley would be up in arms, demanding that we search for him. Where is he then?'

The night of the Graduation ceremony arrived, and Severus made up his mind. If he saw Harry, he would drag him away kicking and screaming if he had to, but he was going to get his answers. He was definitely going to find out what was going on – one way or another. He washed his hair, and got ready for the ceremony, donning his dress robes. They, like his work robes, were mainly black, though they were satin and had accents of green, white and silver as well. Once he was dressed, he gave himself an appraising look in the mirror – something quite unusual – dried his hair until it looked soft and silky, framing his face. Satisfied, he picked up an invisibility cloak he had confiscated from one of the students, stuffed it in his pocket and headed for the door.

'Oh, no,' Harry thought when he saw Severus arrive. He took a deep, mental breath and closed his eyes. 'It's all right, I can get through this,' he told himself over and over in his head. Feeling himself harden beneath his robes, he shifted nervously, but as the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall continued down the list toward his name, he began to grow anxious. Then, the strangest thing happened.

Severus turned around from shaking one of the graduates' hands, a few minutes before Potter was called, and slipped out the side door, not bothering to close it behind him. In the small antechamber, he donned the invisibility cloak and stepped back into the Great Hall. He arched an ebony brow when he saw Potter on the stage, shaking hands with Professor Flitwick, then turn to where he normally stood with a look of bewilderment on his face. He watched as Harry stared a moment at the empty space, then moved off the stage toward him.

Harry sighed as he passed by the open antechamber after a quick glance to see if anyone was inside, only to find it empty. Looking morose, he returned to his seat, and Severus arched an invisible brow at his reaction. 'There's still time,' he thought.

Severus kept hidden until the post graduation party in the Great Hall was in full swing, finding once, to his relief, that Weasley and Granger had forced Harry to stay. Removing the invisibility cloak and slipping it in his pocket, Severus returned to the room, seemingly unnoticed. He stepped up behind Harry quietly, and saw the boy stiffen even before his friends had noticed that he was there and paused in conversation, looking bewildered.

"Congratulations, Harry," Severus said softly, and when the boy turned to look at him, he saw apprehension shining in his eyes.

"Th-thank you, Professor," Harry stammered. Severus arched his brow in question, standing there patiently. Uncertain what the man wanted, he lowered his gaze a moment, and saw the proffered hand. Reaching out slowly, he grasped it in a tentative handshake.

Realization dawned on Severus when he felt Harry's clammy hand in his, and he tightened his hold on the boy's hand, not letting it go, and pulled him closer. "You look bored, Mister Potter," he whispered huskily in Harry's ear, and smiled to himself when he heard the unmistakable sound of Harry's breath hitching. "Is the party not to your liking? Perhaps you would care to join me; there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"O-okay," Harry stammered as Severus pulled back and released his hand. "J-just give me five minutes; I'd like to say good-bye to my friends."

"Very well," Severus said. "I'm sure you can find me. I detest parties, I'll be outside." He turned to go, and sensed Harry turn back to his friends before smiling and turning back as though on second thought. "Oh, and Harry…"

"Yes?" Harry asked turning, surprised to find how close the man was. No reply came however; instead, Harry found his lips suddenly captured by those of the man he craved.

Severus smiled into the kiss amid the startled gasps of Harry's friends, and held it just long enough to feel Harry begin to melt. Breaking the kiss, he murmured, "Don't be late." He smiled when Harry nodded dumbly and muttered something incoherent before turning away once more. He couldn't hide his smirk as he left, hearing Harry's friends begin to bombard him with questions.

Harry wanted to scream. That one kiss had been everything he'd dreamed of and more. Severus' words were like music to his ears. 'Don't be late.' Harry smiled in spite of himself as the words of promise echoed in his mind. "I – I'm sorry," Harry stammered, ignoring his friends' questions of disbelief and outrage. He shook their hands without even thinking about it, and then hurried off to find the man. 'To hell with five minutes,' he thought as he slammed back the last of the butter beer he'd been drinking, and threw away the bottle on the way out without even pausing. He stopped in the Entrance Hall and smiled when he saw the man standing there.

"How would you like to come with me, Harry," Severus murmured, his voice carrying softly through the hall to where the Gryffindor stood. "To a _private_ party?"

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, causing Severus to smile. Opening them once more, he walked slowly but confidently to where Severus stood, hesitating only a moment before he looked up into the onyx eyes of the man he loved and whispered, "Will there be more of what was in the Great Hall?"

"It's guaranteed," Severus murmured, slipping his hand in Harry's and holding it with firm gentleness. "All that and more… if you so desire it." As he watched, Harry closed his eyes, going weak in the knees, and moaned softly. The sound sent shivers down Severus' spine.

"Lead the way," Harry whispered wantonly, and Severus did just that.

* * *

**_Author's Note: This is the last instalment of A New Drug here on Fan Fiction - I know I said that there was going to be twelve parts, but I got to looking at it, and I meant twelve pages - each page, save this one instalment, was a part unto itself. With this part, there were twelve pages all together. It was after twelve pages that things got too hot for the Fan Fiction crowd. If you wish to continue the story in two weeks, it can be found on my live journal page or on Ruby Quill. Feel free to contact me privately if you need the web addresses._**


End file.
